Link and Tetra! Crow's Nest Conversation
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Link and Tetra have a little talk on the crow's nest. What happens...you'll find out! Post-PH. LinkxTetra. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Legend of Zelda_** **series.**

It was about two days after the Ocean King incident. Tetra's pirate crew were still looking for a giant continent that would become a new Hyrule. Tetra woke up from her nice rest. She was still a little sore from being transformed into a statue. She walked by the cargo bay, when she heard something. It was Link talking.

"So yeah, that was what happened. Tetra and I found ourselves on the ghost ship and the crew said we were just gone for ten minutes. But I still have the Phantom Hourglass and I saw Lineback's ship in the distance. So I'm pretty sure it actually happened." Then, Tetra heard a (younger) girl's voice. "Wow! That's so cool. First you beat up that mean Ganondorf man, and now you've traveled dimensions. You're the coolest big brother ever!" "Well, I don't think I'm THAT cool." Tetra smiled. He was as humble as ever. She remembered the day she gave up her pirates charm to make Link happy.

 _They were about to set sail to find New Hyrule. Link was hugging his sister and grandmother. They were all crying, although Link's Grandmother and Aryll were proud of him. But they knew they would miss him. Tetra was watching all of this. "Oh give me a break." She walked over to the three and gave a necklace to Aryll. She asked, "What is this?" "It's the Pirate's Charm. It let's you communicate with another just like it. You can talk to him whenever you want. Now stop whining, we've got places to go." Aryll hugged Tetra. "Wow, thank you Miss Tetra. Now I won't be so lonely." Tetra was a bit shocked. Link's grandmother came over. "I was a bit concerned to find out my grandson was close friends with a pirate, but I have to admit. You are a nice kid." Tetra said, "Yeah, well just don't go spreading it everywhere. Come on, oh 'Hero of the Winds', we've got a new land to find." "Please take good care of my grandson." Tetra shed a tear, and tried to hide it. "What's the matter dear?" "It's just...you make me miss my mother. I was so young when she died. Sure I became an instant captain, but I'd trade that to be with her a little longer." Grandma was surprised, she never thought pirates had feelings. "She may not be here, dear. But I know that if she were alive, she would be the most proud mother in the Great Sea." Tetra smiled. "Thank you, ma'am." Link gave one last goodbye to his family and went off was Tetra._

Tetra was glad she did that. A. Link was happy. B. She wasn't putting up with a sad, crying brat. Link was just now finishing the conversation, "Well, I've got to go, Aryll. I have lookout duty for the next few hours." "Okay big brother, try not to sleep on the job again." "Okay." Link put the stone in his pocket and went up to work. He was glad he wasn't just cleaning the ship and doing laundry anymore. After the Phantom Hourglass-incident, Tetra gave Link a promotion. Now Link's old job was given back to Niko.

After about three hours, Tetra went up to the crow's nest to check on Link. "Hey, Link. You better not be asleep." She teased. Though she was surprised to see he was actually awake. "No, I'm up...for now. You know how I like sleep." He had a bottle in his hand filled with something. "What's that?" "It's my favorite food, my Grandmother's Elixir Soup." "How did you get it in the middle of the ocean?" "Aryll sends it in the mail. Thankfully, the Rito send it very fast so it doesn't spoil. You want to try some? One bottle has TWO servings." "Why not, I skipped on breakfast anyway." Link took an empty bottle and poured half the contents into the empty one. Tetra drank some. "Woah. That IS good. I feel like I've got a lot of stamina. I even feel a bit tougher." "Told you it was good. My granny makes the best soup."

She smiled. "You really care for you family, don't you? Don't think I didn't notice those rupees you sent in letters." "Yeah, I give my Grandmother 60% of my share of the treasure we find and steal from monsters." Tetra took another sip of her soup.

"Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever find Hyrule." Link said. "Don't tell me you're quitting!" "I'm not. It's just that everyone doubts things they do sometimes." "You sailed an entire dimension looking for me. I'm pretty sure you can help us find a giant rock in the water...by the way, thank you again for saving me." Link blushed. "Don't tell Gonzo this, but if you keep up the good work, you might replace him as second in command." Link asked, "What will we do when we find Hyrule?" Tetra admitted, "I never thought about it before. I guess we'll build a castle somewhere, get some villages started..." "Wait, you want a castle? But I thought you liked your Tetra self over your Zelda self." "Well, someone's going to have to run the kingdom. We don't want Hyrule's successor to be an anarchy, do we? I'm not going to use my Zelda name, but I will try to be a good queen to them."

Link smiled. "I'm not concerned. If you can get THIS crew functioning, you can do a country!" Tetra blushed. "You really mean that?" "Yeah, you're a great leader as it is. I have to admit, you're bossy, but you have great intentions and the job always gets done with you in command."

She smiled. Link sighed. "Tetra, I have something to confess. Ever since that time you raided the bomb shop on Windfall Island, I...I..." _Spit it out!_ "I like you!" Tetra's jaw dropped. "Y-You like me? Why?" "Well you're pretty, you're smart, and you're a very nice person...for a pirate. Why else would I go through the oceans of another dimension to save you?" Tetra sighed. "You're an idiot, you know that." Link looked down. "The only person who could be more dumb is a person who falls for an idiot...like me." Link perked up. "Wait...you..?" She sighed. "Yep, the feeling is mutual." Link blushed.

Link picked up his telescope and looked out. He wanted to be worthy of her. He looked out, saw something, and he gasped. "Tetra, you might want to look at this." She looked through. "Link, I don't care about Tingle floating on a balloon." "What?" He looked through and moved the telescope a bit. "Not that, this." She looked through. "Whoa!" Link said. "I've always wanted to say this. LAND HO!"


End file.
